


What do you want me to do

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin works on a project for his class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you want me to do

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to issy for the beta.
> 
> I just found this little drabble on my HD where it sat all forgotten. Poor little drabble. ;)

“Stay like that,“ Merlin whispered and snapped a photo of the bloke in the shower. He was all golden God, his head bent forward, water sluicing down his sculpted body, his eyes closed. The light wasn’t too good and this might be the only chance he’d get, but he did his best and just as he looked at the display to check the exposure, the guy looked up.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?”

“There’s a sign at the door about what we’re doing,” Gwaine walked into the shower rooms of the gym, followed by Percy, both with just towels around their waists.

“And what would that be?” The blond man crossed his arms in front of his chest, not bothering to cover up else or to even shut the shower down. 

“This is a private photo shoot,” Percy copied the gesture, his arms much more impressive than the blond’s, but Merlin didn’t really have eyes for his friend. 

“You probably didn’t see the sign. Hi, my name is Merlin, these are Gwaine and Percy. Elyan closed this part of the showers off for our photo shoot.” He held the camera up. 

Gwaine looked the man up and down. “He could be in it, you know. He’s not half bad.”

The blond threw Gwaine a look. “What kind of photos?”

As Percy chuckled and Gwaine rolled his eyes, Merlin explained the project he was working on for his photography class, which was basically wet nudes. 

Stepping closer, the man made a gesture towards the camera. “Show me that photo you took.”

Merlin turned the camera and held it towards him, so he could see himself on the display. 

“So,” Gwaine grinned, “are you in?” He dropped his towel. 

But the bloke didn’t even notice, he only looked at Merlin for long moments. “What do you want me to do?”

Years later, that first photo of Arthur still hung in Merlin’s studio. It had not only let him ace his photo class, it had won him several contests and awards and opened the door to an exhibition in one of the high class galleries in London long before Merlin even had his degree from university. 

Arthur put a smooch on Merlin’s cheek on his way to the middle of the studio where Merlin had already set up the lights. He grinned when Merlin still looked at that photo and suggestively let his silk bathrobe slide off his shoulders. “Ready when you are, babe. What do you want me to do?”

Smiling, Merlin picked up his camera.


End file.
